Getting Over Him
by minimeredheadswims
Summary: Cameron Morgan was struggling to get over her recent break-up with her boyfriend Josh. Zach was trying to tell himself that it would never work.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my locker door and walked along the empty school corridor as I dragged my book bag along behind me. I heard voice inside a closet and was instantly intrigued, normally everyone had left by now. As I neared the door, I recognized the voice of my ex-boyfriend, Josh, then I heard this girl Tina's voice. "Hey babe, how bout one more go?" Her voice was filled with lust and I didn't want to think about what they were doing in there. I suppressed my tears as I walked toward the double doors that led to my freedom. Once I got outside I put y book bag on properly and took off running, tears now flowing freely down my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, crying mean vulnerability and vulnerable wasn't something I wanted to be, I couldn't be. I heard a car turn onto the street behind me, but I didn't think anything of it until the car slowed down next to me. I looked over to see the blue truck that I knew so well. The window rolled down to reveal my best friend, Zach.

His face filled with mixture of compassion and anger when he saw the tears running down my cheeks, a searing hot reminder of what of I had just seen. Without a word, I opened the dented passenger side door throwing my bag in the back seat before flopping down into the seat. The cab was filled with a comfortable silence as we drove to "our spot", a quiet bank on the edge of the river just outside town. I was feeling better after just being around Zach, he had that effect on me. We were like yin and yang, crazy and wild against cool, calm, and collected. Zach and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. We had grown up next door to each other practically brother and sister from how much time we spent at the other's house. His parents fought a lot so he often spent the night at my house.

He looked over at me and cleared his voice before speaking. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you." See this was why I loved Zach so much, he knew me so well. This was part of the reason Josh, my ex, had dumped me. He had always been jealous of my and Zach's relationship.

I took a deep breathe and said," Well, I had been walking towards the doors to leave, when I passed the janitors closet. Inside I could hear Ryan's voice and then that girl Tina's. She said something about 'how bout one more go' and then she called him babe. I got out of there as fast as I could. I started running once I got outside and then that when you found me." I looked up at Zach, his big brown eyes were filled with a mix of compassion, anger, and one I couldn't make out, but it looked like jealousy. What did he have to be jealous of?

"Tina as in that boyfriend-of-the-week girl?" I nodded my head as I thought of all the different boyfriends she'd had. Zach was right, a lot of the time it was about one every week or two. Zach wrapped me in a hug and I could smell the comforting scent of his favorite cologne. I had bought a bottle for him about 6 years ago for his 11th birthday. To this day it was the only cologne he ever used. I loved the scent, for me it was one of comfort. I knew that the person wearing it would never leave me or do anything to hurt me. This was important for me, I didn't really see my parents much, they were always on some business trip or some vacation with my dad's boss. When I was little they were always home, they might have been ignoring me, but at least the were home. Now I was lucky if I saw them more than once every couple months. When I started getting older the business trips started, at first just for a week and then for two, now they sometimes lasted for months on end.


	2. Mornings with Goode

**Hey Y'all! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long things have been really busy for me lately and with being at the pool more than a full time job and all honors classes as well as volunteering at church, but here you go! **

The next day, I woke up to my alarm, lying in my bed at home, my shoes off and covered by a throw blanket. I was confused the last thing I remembered was sitting out by the lake with Zach. Oh, I thought to myself, I must have fallen asleep and Zach brought me home. I looked over to the cot on the other side of my room that Zach used when he slept over. Sure enough, there lay my sleeping best friend's body. I got out of bed as quietly as I could and tip toed into my bath room.

After I stepped out of the shower, I dried off then wrapped the towel around my chest and stepped into my bedroom expecting Zach to still be asleep. He wasn't, he was sitting shirtless on the edge of the cot wearing nothing but boxers reading my diary.

"Zach!" I screeched, running over and snatching the leather bound book out of his hands, not exactly worrying about the towel I'd had wrapped around my chest until I felt it start to slip, but I was still playing tug of war with Zach over my diary. "Zachary!" I yelled as he pulled the book from my hands and I landed on the floor with a thump, my towel thankfully still wrapped around my chest. "UGH! What's your problem Zachary Jay Goode? Haven't you ever heard of private belongings?" I screamed at him, but he didn't even blink, just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I have heard of private belongings, Cameron Anne Goode, I just choose not to respect yours. And my only problem is that I can't get my dream girl," Zach replied calmly, the yen to my yang. I rolled my eyes at him and holding my towel up with one hand walked over to my closet, grabbed my clothes for the day and hurried back to the bathroom.

Once in she pulled on a black bandeau top, a black bat man muscle tank, ( ?BR=f21&Category=top_graphic-tees&ProductID=2000127434&VariantID=), some distressed jeggings ( product/olivia+jegging+in+indigo+marble+ ?sortby=ourPicks&refType=), a yellow and gray beanie over her naturally wavy dishwater blonde hair, and a pair of black converse hightops ( regular/converse-all-star-chuck-%2770/142334C_ ). After that she did her makeup, foundation, a understated smokey eye, a bit of eyeliner, her eyebrows, and some bronzer. Macey McHenry would be proud.

Cammie walked out of the bathroom smelling like her favorite lemons, Zach grabbed a change of clothes out of the drawer he used in Cammie's dresser and walked into the bathroom. He stayed over so often that the two had decided to let Zach have one drawer in Cammie's dresser as well as a drawer in the bathroom to keep his stuff, as well as rack in the shower. While he showered, Cammie ran down stairs to make breakfast for the two of them.

**Hope you loved this! OMGosh I am so excited, two of my best friends that moved to a different pool a couple months ago are coming to my practice. I haven't seen them in months. **

**Luv ya  
~Red**


End file.
